Reflections Of Sensuality
by Devilzzz
Summary: "Shut up, Granger!" : "Make Me," : And he did. With his own lips.
1. Part One

Sandy brown hair, straight gleaming teeth, and one bouncy curl on the middle of her face. Playfully bobbing up and down, up and down. Her body- perfection, her feet tiny and her toes cute. Her nose freckled slightly, her hair highlighted redish blonde in the back, one shade of highlight, right in the middle. Her thin lips, and her caramel eyes. Today she was wearing her hogwarts Uniform without the robe, and her high gray socks only showed her perfectly shaved knees. Stop! thought Draco to himself . But those adorable ears... Stop! She's a mudblood. And she's coming toward me now, he thought.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Making an official (not illegal) love potion, partnered with Draco Malfoy, due next week with 9 parchments worth of report. She took a deep breath and walked slowly to the silver wide eyed dragon, who was biting his lip. What's the matter with him now? "What do you want, Granger?" he asked rudely.  
  
"Look, since we're paired up, there's no use arguing. We both know you're a slimy a git, and I'm not that keen on working with you for very long. So I'll collect the information, you get the ingredients, and we'll get done sooner, alright?" Hermione snapped. Draco's face turned red with anger and his eyes darted foward.  
  
"No mudblood controls a Malfoy." he sneered.  
  
"Fine, then Malfoy, what do you want to do? Sit around, watch me do all the work with pictures of fucking Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"I wouldn't kiss that bitch if Julia Roberts seduced me."  
  
"Well, wait....Did you just say a muggle movie star?" asked Hermione in surprise.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, you little mudblood."  
  
"Interested in muggles, huh?" asked Hermione, almost beaming at him. I can't believe it! she thought to herself.  
  
"For once, mind your own buisness, would you Granger?!You little bitch!!!"  
  
Some people (mainly Slytherins) snickered. Hermione bit her lip to keep her from cursing. "Potions classroom. To work on the project. And if you don't co-operate, I may just tell your secret to everyone. Our old Pure blood interested in muggle materials..."  
  
"You do, Granger, my father will smash you into peices." Draco threatened, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Wouldn't your father like to know?"  
  
Draco bit his lip. Hermione walked away, smiling secretly, daring herself not to turn back-little did she know, Draco was looking after her.  
  
  
  
Oh darn, he had missed his chance. The little sexy mudblood had already walked out. Why had he called her that? I must not fall in love with a mudblood. He took a deep breath and smiled. He had humilated her, but suddenly, he realized that what he felt for her was not love, it was only one thing that was even more worse. Lust.  
  
*** "Oh come on Granger, lets get this over with." he muttered under his breath, waiting for her to come into the classroom so they could start up on their project. The empty classroom. Him and her alone. Of course, nothing would ever happen. What could? That Granger had hated his guts since they had arrived to Hogwarts. They were both sixteen now, and Granger showed more interest in a hamster (Potter too, which was the same thing to Draco) than she did to Draco.  
  
"Sorry." gasped Hermione as she ran into the room, with an armful of books. Draco told himself not to let his eyes widen. What was she wearing for god's sakes! Black leather trousers, and a white tank top that, when she jumped up and stood, made sure her belly button was easily into veiw.  
  
"I've got some books here by Machmillian. Turns out he's famous for love's desire. Okay, I got Lust's Bride, What your heart desires: Make it easier and Destesting Souls: The New Edition to Advanced Wizard Potions Level, includes curses,love spells and materials. "Did you get the ingredients?" Hermione asked, her two ponytails clinging together as she jumped around, like an excited teen.  
  
"Got them." he mumbled, still looking at her legs.  
  
"Let's get started." Hermione said.  
  
"What? All we gotta do is mix the ingredients together, write 4 parchments each and 1/2 each then...." said Draco.  
  
"Draco! We've got to do research!" she informed him.  
  
"Oh, please, Granger. You don't think the only reason I get good grades is because of Snape do you? I do things fast, while you hover away on your useless books."  
  
"Dont you dare insult my research! They correct mistakes!"  
  
"Shut up, Granger!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
  
  
"Make me." Hermione said stubbornly, looking into his cold dark gray eyes that led to memories, memories of murder, death, and angst. But she soon forgot that when Draco's silvered hair fell on to his eye, for once his hair didn't look like it had been run over and flattened, and suddenly, Draco did something that Hermione never intended him to do. He made her shut up. With his own lips.  
  
His kiss was rough and hard, not at all of what she expected her first kiss to be, but she felt a tingle down her spine. He was so close that Hermione realized his hair was so different because he had just taken a shower. His hair smelled like the expensive wizard shampoo her mother had bought her, which smelled like a strong scent of rain. His skin smelled like lavander colored soap.....  
  
What am I doing? I am smelling his whole body for god's sakes. Oh Lord, WHAT AM I DOING? Hermione pulled back. Draco looked at her with a shocked expression. "I have to go now." she mumbled, and leaving everything behind, she ran outside of the room, breathing hard against the hard wooden closed door. She ran to her bedroom, and lay on the bed, breathing hard because of what she had never expected.  
  
  
  
He had made her leave. What was he thinking? He kissed her. And even though he found out soon enough that Granger was not very well experienced, he didn't even expect himself to do that. A hot flush had gone over her skin when she ran away from him. She's scared of me... Draco thought. If anybody ever found out he kissed a mudblood, his reputation would be ruined forever!  
  
He had ruined her chance of doing homework, and he had ruined her night. Not that he gave a damn anyway, but he couldn't believe what he just did....  
  
Oh Lord. Malfoy's got a crush on me. Am I attracted to him? Hermione thought, squirming. She had fallen asleep and awoke only to be filled with the memories of yesterday night. She finally forced herself to get out of bed and groaned. Malfoy would probably make up a rumor that she had been the one to kiss him, or perhaps they'd never speak to each other again, and she'd fail...  
  
The idea made her feel dizzy. Robes, Robes. she thought. She found them in her small drawer and suddenly felt another object she had never kept in there. She pulled it out, and snorted. What in the devil's horns? she thought, raising her eyebrows at the insanity.  
  
It was a Barbie doll.  
  
"Whats wrong, Draky?" asked stone faced Pansy, leaning over Draco's shoulder. Geroff me you little slut! he thought, but said nothing. He was watching Granger's every move and for one second, she had looked over and gave him a look in her eyes. He didn't know what it meant-she looked away very quickly-but he was going to find out.  
  
Hermione went downstairs for breakfast, with puffy eyes. "Anything wrong?" asked Ron, mouth stuffed with food. "You should know!" she snapped. "Whats wrong Herm?" asked Harry with concerned eyes. "What are you guys trying to pull? Putting a bloody doll in my drawer, going through my personals I bet..." Her voice was so high that she saw Draco Malfoy look over at her from the Slytherin Table with amusement. Hermione's heart sank when she noticed something wrong.  
  
"What?" sputtered Ron.  
  
"Never mind." she retorted, sitting down to eat breakfast, trying to ignore any eye contact with Malfoy. He had sent her the Barbie doll, of his muggle collection. Why in the world would he do that? She caught his eye only once, giving him a look that clearly said You're insane, and quickly turned away.  
  
After a few minutes later, someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy. "Whattya want, Malfoy?" sneered Ron.  
  
"Obviously, I am talking to Granger here, so no need to get all bitchy on me, all right, Weasel?"  
  
Ron looked as if he was about to punch his guts out, but Hermione gave him a warning look. "What do you need, Malfoy?" her voice in a frightened whisper.  
  
"Scared, Granger?" he said smugly, leaning over.  
  
"Don't you dare tell them." she said through gritted teeth, trying not to be heard by her two friends.  
  
But they were too fast for her. "Tell us what?"  
  
"Tell us what?" The Weasel spluttered. Draco grinned at Hermione, his eyebrows raised. Hermione had a look of terror amongst her face.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed, and pressed him against the wall. Before Draco could attack her, she shut him up. Right there, with Weasel and Potty watching. Her lips against his, right there.  
  
"Oh Lord." she said, looking around. Almost everyone was looking at her with wide eyes. Draco didn't say anything as she ran out of the The Great Hall. He gulped. Before he knew it, Weasley had lunged at him, sending him to complete utter darkness.  
  
  
  
Draco fluttered his eyelashes open and saw the person he least expected to see. Granger. "Arghhh." he groaned, trying to get up, although it was rough to since his head killed "Granger? What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry, I've set a memory charm so nobody will know. I nearly finished our report. After all, we present it tommorrow.It was hard to do without any help." she explained.  
  
"Memory charm?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I, um, kinda did, something I wasn't, erm, suppsed to do, but don't worry-only you and I know.."  
  
"I don't remember...my head's hurting. What was it?" He grinned slightly. "Never mind about that. Just tell me where you put your Frog's Spawn and we'll have our potion finished, I've already written the report."  
  
Granger had done the whole project. Draco was about to say something, but he sealed his lips once again. "Listen, we have to never talk to each other again." ordered Granger.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just don't talk to me again, alright Malfoy?"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Just don't...oh and..er.." she blushed as she put something on his lap.  
  
She left the Hospital Wing and Draco found himself staring at a half naked barbie doll.  
  
  
  
"The Wizarding Level Desire Potion is used only in Canada, attraction met with the first person to one's eye after getting even a dot of potion that contacts through your clothes or skin. It is highly flamable..." Hermione's voice droned on and on, as Draco stood next to her, wishing he could smile at her cute nose.  
  
Suddenly, before he knew it, one arm shoved the potion and it fell all over the classroom. "Oh dear!" exclaimed Snape,and slipped and fell flat on his face, potion dripping from his chin. Everyone tried not to laugh as they hid themselves in repulsive laughter. For once, the muggleborn's research had counted. Did I just call her a muggle born instead of a mudblood? I really am going insane. The first person Snape saw was Draco.  
  
"Ahh Mr.Malfoy, what darling eyes you have..." he whispered, beaming at Draco. Draco backed away and Hermione hid her face in Malfoy's shoulder, laughing. "Use your own shoulder." he whispered to her, even though he liked her in this position. "Don't talk to me." she muttered back.  
  
Luckily, the bell rang and Hermione muttered a countercurse. "So very sorry, Mr.Malfoy. You both have to clean this up. Have a nice day." said Snape smoothly, humiliated, but gained with power.  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other in disgust as they went off to get sponges, waters and mops.  
  
  
  
"Did you see Snape mooning over me? That love potion is strong." exclaimed Draco as they cleaned the floor with mops.  
  
"I don't blame him." said Hermione with a twinkle in her eye. Draco silently took a deep breath. Did Hermione Granger just flirt with him? Or did they both get a spot of love potion? Suddenly, as Hermione was getting more water for the mop, it accidently spilled on Malfoy...  
  
Oh dear, look what I did now. Hermione thought to herself. She was enjoying this very much, the look of anger on Draco's cute face was too much to bare. "Granger! You did that on purpose!" he accused.  
  
"Who, lil ol me?" she asked, cutely wrinkling her nose. She was feeling lightheaded for some reason. She hoped she hadn't gotten some spots of the love potion in contact..  
  
"I'll get you!" he cried, throwing a wet sponge at her, which made her hair drenched. "Oh, now you're gonna get it!" she shouted, running after him with a bucket of water. She shoved the whole pail over his head. His robes were drenched, and he stood there dripping, his sexy silver hair flicked over his eye. He looks rather charming, Hermione thought. His expression held murder, but his flirtious smile gave him away.  
  
"Two can play this game!" yelled Draco, splashing water and soap all over her. Hermione squealed, and tripped over the water, and before she could feel the intense pain in her head, expecting to fall on the hard floor, something caught her.  
  
And that something was Draco Malfoy. They were both drenched, and her head was buried in his chest, her breath going softly on his neck-did she need to mention that she was also on top of him?  
  
It must have been the most worst moment of her life, but Draco pushed her off gently, and forced himself on top of her.  
  
Hermione squirmed in his hard grip choking to say to tell him to stop, but she rather liked the position she was in. He leaned over, and their noses touched, sending a spark and flash of tingles through both of their bodies. Their breathing became ragged into each other, and Hermione looked into those pale blue eyes. His lips were about to come amongst her trembiling ones...until...  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing!" said a voice behind them. 


	2. Part Two

Sweet holy hell, we were just having some fun and then he had to interrupt. Him, with that shocked outraged expression. Draco stood up and straightened his clothes, making sure they weren't mussed. He didn't want Seamus to be more suspicious than he obviously already was.  
  
"Seamus?" Hermione asked with surprise in her voice.  
  
"Herm, what are you doing with that Malfoy?" Seamus glanced at Malfoy as he spoke.  
  
"Nothing! We were doing nothing!" Hysteria tinged her voice.  
  
"You were lying on the floor together!"  
  
"Look, Seamus..."  
  
"Ron and Harry told me to check on you since they have Quidditch," defended Seamus, looking around suspiciously. Hermione's face was pink; she was obviously embarrassed about something.  
  
"Seamus, you can't tell," Hermione desperately pleaded.  
  
Seamus didn't answer that appeal, instead moving on to an apparently unrelated topic. "Ron and Harry are my friends," Before they could stop him, he stomped off.  
  
Hermione groaned, letting her face drop to her hands. "Oh gosh! That's why I didn't want us talking to each other! Because people would find out!"  
  
"Embarrassed, Granger?" asked Draco curiously.  
  
"Well, er-"  
  
"Because I've been meaning to ask you where half of my Barbie's clothes were-" Draco moved restlessly. He really liked those clothes.  
  
"Malfoy! This isn't the time! We have to get some dirt on Seamus so he won't tell!"  
  
"But it is time! My Barbie is freezing!"  
  
"ARGHHH!" Hermione glared at Draco, throwing the Barbie top at him.  
  
The top went sailing through the air and landed on Draco's hair, but he didn't shake it off. He grinned at her. She was so cute, with her two pigtails and her cute little nose. He wanted to cuddle her to death. He shook off the feeling.  
  
"Now, where did that top go." he asked, pretending to look around. Hermione tried to hold back a giggle, and he couldn't help it. She was so cute and innocent, he just had to do it.  
  
"Malfoy!" her muffled voice sounded as he embraced her. "What are you doing?" she sounded like a trapped mouse. He messed up her hair and leaned over to kiss her. She hesitated and then backed away. "Er, I better go back the common room," she said, biting her lip.  
  
"Yeah sure," said Draco's disappointed voice. Now he had two goals! To get dirt on Seamus and get Hermione back. Why were they all friendly and close all of a sudden? God, he hated it! Was he actually turning into a good guy? No, he couldn't. Not now. Not ever. Something landed on his face and he cried out in surprise. Oh. It was the Barbie's top.  
  
  
  
She reached her bed, breathless. His scent, it was so sweet and musky, she had gulped at his touch. She closed her eyes, her hands wavering over her legs, thinking about how his hands would feel down there. Maybe his fingers could trail a line toward her breasts? She tried to push these thoughts away, thinking it was rather immoral. She breathed in softly and exhaled sharply. Gulping she sat up in bed, thinking about how delicious his lips were, and wondered would it would feel like to have his sweet tongue rubbing against her dull teeth. Why did he do this to her? She hated him. And now she was trying to blackmail Seamus to not let anyone know about them. Was there really something between them? Or was this just a game? And if it was, exactly how many players were allowed?  
  
  
  
"So what happened?" asked Ron, sitting down next to Harry. They were both wanting to know why Seamus looked to upset, or rather, nervous.  
  
"Listen, you were right about Hermione getting different...you won't believe it...oh my God!" exclaimed Seamus, who'd been rummaging through his drawers, trying to find something.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry startled.  
  
"My diary.it's missing!"  
  
"What? You have a diary?" asked Ron, stifling a laugh.  
  
"Yes. Oh, bloody hell! I know exactly who took it.I can't talk now," he said, rushing out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm?" Draco woke up yawning, and then caught sight of him in the mirror. He almost screamed. Why on earth was he wearing lipstick?  
  
"What the...!"  
  
Someone giggled. Draco pulled the curtains aside and saw Hermione. "Hello, Madame." she said, giggling. He wanted to pull her and suffocate her by cuddling her, yet again.  
  
"Granger!" he said, chasing her through the Slytherin dorm.  
  
"Shh.the rest of the Slytherins aren't up yet," she said, as he pushed her against the wall. It was only 4:00 in the morning.  
  
"What did you wake me up for?" he asked trying to sound annoyed, which would've worked, apart from the fact that he wished she had woken up with him...  
  
"I found Seamus's diary! I got the biggest dirt in this diary, his secret, his crush, everything! You won't believe it!" she said, choking with laughter. Pansy's snores from the separate dorm became louder.  
  
"Shh," he said, putting a finger to her lips.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously in the dark. Draco licked his lips and put them against hers. The kiss was mushy and sloppy, but yet, it was hard and rough at the same time...  
  
His hands went to the small parts of her neck. She let out a muffled moan, pulling him closer, her thigh reaching up to his hip.  
  
He pulled on her hair tightly, and she almost let out a shriek.  
  
She backed away from his embrace, terror running through her eyes.  
  
"No, we can't,"  
  
"Can't what?" whispered Draco, his whisper going through her ear sweetly.  
  
"Draco..." she hissed, her gulp giving her away. Draco leaned close and pressed his hands up against her cheeks. She gasped a little trying to let go, but he had strong hands. Their foreheads touched each other and for a split second Draco's silver eyes searched against Hermione's sweet brown ones.  
  
"Kiss me..." she breathed, without even knowing what she was saying.  
  
"My pleasure," he merely replied before he dug his hands against her hips and bucked himself forward. Hermione sunk her breath down his smoky scent that smelled of ginger and good smelling wine.  
  
This boy's too bad. She leaned in close; her nose dug into his pale covered chest, breathing still of his essence.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked, pulling her chin up. Hermione didn't answer. She jumped up and kissed him slowly, letting her chapped lips explore his experienced ones.  
  
His tongue pushed against her lips, wetting them with slight saliva and she let him in at last. His tongue explored her teeth first and touched the tip of her tongue gently.  
  
Hermione pulled away. What the fuck was she doing, anyway?  
  
Draco didn't want to be the good boy anymore. He didn't want to have so much respect for her. She turned him on, and he knew he turned her on, he could feel it through her clothes. He smirked.  
  
He was going to be the bad boy this time.  
  
Reaching for her backside, he pulled her up, ignoring her silly squeals and attempts to get down from his arms. He wanted, needed, urged himself...he wanted to have the advantage.  
  
Pulling her against him, he smelled her hair, which smelled of sweet shampoo.  
  
Her legs unintentionally went to his sides.  
  
It was a rather awkward position that they were in. Hermione's legs were trapped against his hips, and between her legs was pushing up against Draco's peculiar stiffness.  
  
"No.." she whispered, even though her body was denying her.  
  
"Yes!" he demanded, and pulled her close to him, kissing her roughly. She squirmed a bit but her hands soon relaxed on his shoulders, rubbing them broadly. Catching a moan in her throat as he licked his way through her lips and now had his hand pressing down there, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of her morals. She just needed him, right there, right now. Wet as she was, she pressed far against him, making him bash against the wall.  
  
He didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, they kept on kissing.  
  
They heard a clunk fall behind them. Letting go, Hermione fell from his arms and took her balance to stand up. "The Slytherins are waking up!" hissed Draco. "You'd better go" he said, breathless. Hermione nodded silently and walked out. He wondered how she got the password.  
  
"Draky? Go to bed," said Pansy, entering the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Go to yours." he replied. Pansy hugged him, which caused Draco to flinch, and she went to bed.  
  
"Argh!" he felt something as he lay down on his bed. "Oh...that bloody Granger!" he spat, and saw the Barbie, but a different one. A Malibu Barbie. "Oh Lord." he muttered, but he cuddled it into his chest and fell asleep. Three rooms away, Hermione Granger was giggling into the darkness.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Seamus is gay!" hissed Draco. They were in a broom closet in the Potions classroom, skipping Care Of Magical Creatures. Draco had no idea how he had convinced Granger to skip class, but she had done it, and now in a small broom closet was too much too handle.  
  
"Seamus came crying to me yesterday. I told him I wouldn't give him the journal till seventh year ends," said Hermione. Even though it was dark, Draco knew she was smiling. "Well, we better get out. Hagrid knows its weird to skip class, especially for me. I'll go first." She ran outside  
  
"Ms.Granger! How nice of yer to join us!" exclaimed Hagrid.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Ron with concern.  
  
"Just, urm, hanging out." she said.  
  
"You? Hanging out!" shouted Ron. Before Hermione could make up an excuse, Draco came out of the building.  
  
He was breathless.  
  
"I am sorry Hagrid," apologized Draco.  
  
Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Draco Malfoy did not ordinarily apologize. Ron and Harry looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore appeared in view. "Ms.Granger, Mr.Malfoy," he said, motioning them to follow him. Harry gasped in surprise. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Malfoy. Dumbledore looked grimly in Seamus' direction.  
  
  
  
Fifty points each from Gryffindor. One hundred points! And she was working her whole life to be Head Girl. Now what had she been getting into? Draco hadn't been speaking to her much lately, and since she always had a sad face on, Harry finally asked her what was wrong.  
  
They were alone in the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry found her weeping. It had been brutal at the Quidditch practice, and as Harry had been looking through his things for some new parchment for his next class, he'd heard a sob from the Girl's dorm. Harry squinted his eyes and entered. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing," she answered.  
  
He patted her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing? You and Malfoy have been in trouble together, you still haven't told us why, and your always wearing this miserable face. Malfoy hasn't been bothering us at all. What is going on?" he asked.  
  
"It's too complicated."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Okay, what if you started to have feelings for somebody that you aren't supposed to?" asked Hermione without thinking.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess it depends. Who is the person your not supposed to have feelings for?" asked Harry, his voice very weird and somewhat as if frightened, but in his eyes, it seemed he already knew the answer. Harry felt his heart beat. Could this mean...? Did she like him too? He felt a shiver, wishing she would say, "You".  
  
"Well, he's, er an enemy," she said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Oh!" he said louder than he meant to, and turned very red. Of course. She would never fall for him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I have to go. Talk to you later," he said and walked out of the room. What an embarrassment! What if Harry had actually told Hermione that he liked her more than a friend? He shook his head and thought about whom she could have feelings for. An enemy? He mentally smacked himself. Of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fifty points from Slytherin! Granger lost one hundred points, however. Damn! he thought to himself. Look what Granger had gotten the two of them into. And now Granger seemed to be ignoring him. "Argh," he said, but his face softened as he saw the Barbie on his dressing table. What was the other Slytherins think if he was dating a Mudblood? It's for the best... he thought as he tucked the Barbie into his clothes.  
  
"Malfoy?" a familiar voice said behind him. He didn't turn around, he knew that voice. "We have detention same thing 1st year. Forbidden forest at eight. Alright?" Her voice was professional.  
  
"K," he muttered, not turning around. Hermione sighed and he felt her presence leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat at the corner, waiting for eight o'clock. It was only six. "Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded in the common room as he sat next to her in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Hmm?" she mumbled, trying to get Draco's face out of her mind and looked at Harry. "When you said you were having feelings for someone you weren't supposed to, was it er Ron or Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione held back a gulp. Harry had found out, even though she should've thought he would've. He wasn't an idiot. "Ron? Why in the world would it be Ron?" asked Hermione, trying to change the subject.  
  
Harry's mouth gaped. Then he closed it. "Its Malfoy?" He sounded shocked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh Lord." he muttered.  
  
Hermione remained silent for a few moments.  
  
"Well, you ought to know by now, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, but I was shocked because of what you said about Ron..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." said Harry, getting up.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called. Harry turned around and waited for Hermione to say something. Hermione got up and kissed him softly on the lips. "G'night." she said. He looked rather surprised for a moment but then reacted.  
  
He nodded and walked away.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt a pang in her heart. What had she done? 


	3. Part Three

"Do you hear something?" asked Draco as they held candles to lead them through the forbidden forest. It was eerily dark, and seemed to give off an almost palpable tension. The trees whispered among themselves, and Hermione, acting rather strange, moved herself closer to Draco, under the guise of being scared. This was destroyed by her next words.  
  
"No."  
  
Draco looked at her intently. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I think you should be the one to know," said Hermione nervously, nibbling at her lip. She cheeks were flushed pink in the dim light, and Draco decided she looked quite stunning with her red lips and pretty blue eyes.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I kissed Harry." She blurted it out, wincing at her tactlessness.  
  
There was such a long pause that Draco felt he couldn't breathe. She'd kissed Harry? He thought he'd feel like nothing, but it felt bad. He felt hurt. His heart sank. "Oh?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"Yeah. Draco, I know you don't think we're a couple or anything because only two people know about us kissing and everything but-"  
  
Her voice was stopped when Draco kissed her. This time, Draco had planned it. Her lips were soft and warm, probably heated by the firelight of the dim candles. His hand clutched the back of her neck, smoothing the skin lightly. He felt her shiver underneath him. He didn't want to pull away; the hand wandered over to the back of her robes, and he let himself in, touching her bare skin.  
  
Hermione released a strangled moan from her throat, dropping the candle in the dry dust. It landed with a thump, the fire going out and leaving more darkness. Draco's candle imitated the process, the darkness was now floating around, no more light to expose them.  
  
"Mmm," she whispered as he trailed his lips across the sweet flesh of her neck. She squirmed a bit, trying to pull away from his tight embrace; they needed to control themselves, especially during detention!  
  
"God," Draco murmered under his breath, trying to steady his hands as he rolled the robes off her shoulders. Hermione pulled back slightly, and turned around in mere fear.  
  
Draco watched as she put her robes back on, and buttoned them slowly. Slowly turning around, she blinked at him. He pulled her back in his arms, and leaned in so their lips brushed against each other's once more.  
  
But he regretted as he let go and blurted out, "Just a goodbye kiss."  
  
"What?" she asked him, looking back at him blankly.  
  
"Just a goodbye kiss, nothing meant. I mean, now that you and Harry are going together."  
  
Hermione started to say something but nodded. "Alright." she said lightheartedly before they continued their journey through the forest.  
  
  
  
He'd kissed her. Twice.  
  
Oh lord, she thought. What is with kissing anyway? When she had kissed Harry, she felt love and care even though it was on the nose, but with Draco, it felt like heat and desire. She didn't feel uncomfortable with Draco, but with Harry, it was normal, like kissing him was a friendly and loving gesture.  
  
She was about to tell him something she had never told a guy before, but he'd pulled away and looked at her sternly. "Just a goodbye kiss." He'd said, and her had heart sunk.  
  
"What?" she asked, hoping what he said didn't mean anything. Hoping he was just rambling.  
  
"Just a goodbye kiss, nothing meant. I mean, now that you and Harry are going together."  
  
She was about to tell him she and Harry weren't going out, but she felt so much pain and sorrow that Draco thought their relationship meant nothing that she just nodded. "Alright." she agreed, continuing their punishment.  
  
  
  
Why the hell had he said that? He thought to himself in the morning, as he woke up with the memory in his head. Why had he said it was just a goodbye kiss, gesturing that she meant nothing more than a lust partner to him? Draco shook his head in disgust. Why was he so stupid?  
  
Maybe he didn't exactly love her, but he did like her a lot, and now he'd made a fool of himself, and Hermione had told him "alright." like it was nothing, that she was thinking the same thing herself.  
  
But was she? Things were so confusing now. How could Hermione kiss Harry?  
  
Draco felt a tinge of anger through his veins. The thought of Hermione's lips touching anything that did not belong to him was infuriating.  
  
He put a pillow over his face, refusing to get up.  
  
He had hurt himself more than he hurt her.  
  
What was she doing here? Sitting on Harry's bed, waiting for him to return back from class, waiting to talk to him. Why was she doing this? To get revenge on Draco? Or did she really like Harry?  
  
What was she doing? How could Draco reject her so badly?  
  
The door to the boy's dormitory opened and Harry entered, looking a little tired. His black hair was rumpled more than usual, as if he'd been running his hands through it. His robes were crushed from a long day of school, and his whole manner seemed rather downcast.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked her with a blank look, obviously having no clue why she was there.  
  
What am I doing here? She thought to herself. What is this going to prove?  
  
Sure, Draco had been rude to her, but he made her think about him every single morning and night while her studies didn't occupy her. Or when they did. And that was saying something.  
  
"I er- well yeah." said Hermione, speaking gibberish.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. His voice was tired, but held some sort of unknown hope.  
  
"I didn't purposely kiss you!" she eclaimed, loud enough to be heard.  
  
"Oh?" he asked, disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Let me finish."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"No, wait, I am finished." Hermione blushed.  
  
Harry managed a chuckle.  
  
"Okay." He lay on the bed.  
  
"I- I am sorry." she muttered.  
  
"I know." Came the whispered reply. "Go."  
  
"You're very polite, Harry." said Hermione rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, I mean go to him." Harry clarified rather mournfully, his eyes eating her up even as he allowed her to leave.  
  
"What?"  
  
She clearly didn't understand. "Go. He won't let you leave him. He wouldn't make that mistake."  
  
"Harry, are you actually talking about Draco Malfoy?" asked Hermione, her voice shocked. Her hair fall down over her shoulder, and her eyes reflected great surprise that Harry would even acknowledge Draco.  
  
"He may be an idiot, but he's not stupid." said Harry, surprising her even more.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, glancing at him warily, uncertain. "You sure?"  
  
"Nobody would give up the chance."  
  
"I hope you're right." she said, looking at Harry. She kissed him on the cheek. A friendly gesture only, Harry knew. "Thank you." she croaked, eyes filling up with tears, before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
She was right there, in front of him. "I-I don't know why I am here," she said, her voice seeming to break down. She didn't speak to him, instead directed her comment to the floor.  
  
"Thats okay," he said, waiting for her to speak. He didn't touch her. He wouldn't, he thought. Not yet.  
  
"I-I-well. I hate loving you." said Hermione very quickly. For some reason that embarrassed her, and she blushed, her sweet strawberries and cream complexion becoming even more noticeable.  
  
"I do too." said Draco, grinning. It would be okay. He could see that now.  
  
"But I used to love hating you." said Hermione. Stupid thing to say, but cute, thought Draco to himself.  
  
"What are you doing here, Granger?" asked Draco, losing his patience quite quickly.  
  
"I don't know okay!" Hermione snapped, then blushed again, her eyes refusing to look into Draco's. He smiled.  
  
"No need to get all bitchy." he grinned. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Look, I need to figure some things out," she said, before leaving his room.  
  
Take your time, he thought. I can wait.  
  
  
  
She was woken the next morning by Harry and Ron their faces looming over her bed. Naturally, she almost screamed, until she realized who it was. Relief rushed through her, but halted when she saw their faces. " 'Mione!" Harry cried, hugging her. Ron looked at them with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Isn't this supposed to be good news?" he asked. Harry only shook his head.  
  
"What? What happened?" Panic started to throb inside her.  
  
"Malfoy-"  
  
"Malfoy what?" she shrieked hysterically, wishing they'd just tell her.  
  
"Malfoy was taken by his father. Dumbledore's just told us. They say his father found out he had this relationship with some girl and rumor has it he got the dark mark..." said Ron, gleefully. Hermione didn't wait to hear anymore. She jumped out of bed and hurried into the Slytherin common room, where everyone was crowding around Pansy, who was sobbing like a fishmongers wife.  
  
She looked around and saw Draco's bed; empty. All of a sudden, Hermione felt empty inside, all her memories smashed up so badly she couldn't even feel her body. She felt herself go numb, go into pieces.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called as Hermione's legs gave away.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as she lay with her eyes closed, and her mouth opened slightly, as if taking her last breath. She vaguely felt someone pick her up and put her into a bed. She only wished it was Draco.  
  
  
  
One minute he was sleeping, when he was woken up by his father.  
  
"Father? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
His father's cold voice was barely a whisper. "How dare you kiss such low standards of what you call a muggle girl!" The threat in his voice was obvious.  
  
"How-"  
  
"How did I know? I have my ways, Draco. We had such good plans for you, Draco. Such good plans!" his voice was so cold and he had murder in his eyes, and Draco felt himself recoil in fear.  
  
"Well, we may have to start a little more early." said his father.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No protests. Come along, this will hurt." said his father and before Draco knew it, something was drilling its way into his skin, and blood was leaking out. He whimpered. When it was finally over, his father led him out of Hogwarts. It was dark, but he knew just what had been carved into his arm.  
  
He only wished Pansy had woken up and decided to bother him for once.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 MONTH LATER  
  
*************  
  
It was nearly the end of 6th year when Hermione Granger was walking through the halls with her two friends when commotion around the whole school followed.  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she heard the word, Draco and Malfoy from the rushing students that passed her. She looked around and saw a crowd forming but suddenly. The crowd parted and she saw him.  
  
His arm was missing skin; it appeared as if he'd been trying to take something out of his arm. But his hair was the same, his face was the same. His eyes were now drilled into something different; as if he was old.  
  
He walked toward her; ignoring the scared protests of the other students.  
  
"I don't know why I am here." he told her, smiling.  
  
Hermione's eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She noticed everyone staring at them; focused at what they both had to say to each other.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this chance for the world, Granger." he said, and she was startled to see his eyes with tears too.  
  
"Shut up." she said.  
  
"Make me." Draco answered.  
  
And she did. 


	4. Part Four

Ripples of rain doomed the sky; lightnining flashed across the darkness from his window. Blinking, he sighed, getting up from the window cill. Leaning against the soft hug of the cotton pillar of the pillows that jumped against him, he put his arms behind his neck reluctantly.  
  
And to think, about twenty four hours ago, Lucius Malfoy had him trapped in the Malfoy Manor, boasting about who he was to kill today. Draco had resented his father for so long, that sometimes he wished his father would die. This was one of his moments. How he managed to get out of that hellhole still made him obvilious. He hadn't eaten in hours, and not showered properly either, but now back at Hogwarts, he was safe. Sure, the potion that Madame Pomphrey had given him made him iffy, and it was true that his scars were still blinding his eyes to see the red trickiling blood to bash across his skin, but it didn't matter.  
  
And even though Ron Weasley looked as if he would kill him, all it mattered was he was home, and it made him feel slightly better that he could see Hermione in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
A thunder storm.  
  
Just what Hermione needed. Creaks through her window, dark shadows high above her wall, yes it was going to be a very unpleasant night. She didn't know the half of it, actually.  
  
Late when midnight struck, Hermione Granger could not get to sleep. She wanted to go and hug Draco one more time, even though the look, the disgusted look that Ron had given her had broken her into peices. Oh well, he'll get over it she thought, and tried to close her eyes.  
  
But she heard something go up against her bed. She took another intake of her last remaining breath, closing her eyes in horror.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, I see."  
  
The snarling voice hissed throughout the night, making her jump up in utter panic.  
  
"Malfoy!" she shrieked loudly, and hushed her voice.  
  
"You raving bastard!" she whispered, punching him on the arm harshly.  
  
And then she collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Dont- ever- do- that- again," Hermione breathed, trying to ignore the fingers that danced on her sides.  
  
"What? Get kidnapped?" he joked; his lips upturned into a faint smile, his eyes cold.  
  
She gulped slightly. She didn't like this side of him; sure it had it's advantages, she thought to herself. The mere memory of what had once happend in the Slytherin dorm was still in her mind, still the thing that took over her dreams.  
  
"I am just glad you're back," she declared, and pulled away from his massive embrace.  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?" he whined, seeing her clutch the ends of her bed as she sat down, yawning.  
  
"You better go to bed, Malfoy. Don't want anybody to see you crossing lines after what happend. Makes me wonder how you got the password," she said, her last words curiously. Throwing her arms in tiredness, she stretched out onto the bed.  
  
"Want me to go to bed, do you? How about yours, why sitting there on the floor, looking so soft and all, with two little pillows; I thought maybe I would skip my crappy mattress and use yours?" he asked suggestively, winking.  
  
Hermione blushed, two big shades of red glowing in the dark.  
  
Giving a faint laugh, she playfully punched his shoulder.  
  
"Stop joking, you. You should get some sleep," she said, trying to control the need to kiss Draco once more.  
  
"Oh I don't know; maybe we should do something other than sleep? I needed excercise anyways," he retorted teasingly. Hermione held her nightgear tighter around her chest, the felt of the clothing clutching at her hands.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Afraid are you?" he asked softly in a rather dangerous tone. Leaning over, his lips caught at the end of her ear; and she vaguely recorded the fact that he was sitting next to her, on her bed.  
  
"No- I- why should I be?" she asked catiously. He released the tip of his lips and grinned strikingly.  
  
Smirking, he shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you're afraid I might do something that you'll regret," he unfastened her tight clutch on her robes, "or maybe, Granger, it's possible that I might do something you like."  
  
Say something adorable, Hermione thought to herself, harshly biting her lip. Say something, say something, say something, the words floated through her mind, hitting her nerves to say something at last.  
  
"So, you never returned that barbie doll," she barely got the words out in a whisper before he smashed his lips against hers.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much torture. Hermione let go of her nightgear, making it avaliable.  
  
Draco had taken his advantage at last. Pulling the nightgear apart, the buttons shredded across the flowing blue night gown.  
  
He sneered through his occupied lips. Blue? The color was too innocent for this little fiesty animal, he thought to himself.  
  
Gosh, why the hell did I wear blue; I could have worn something fancy, or something X-rated. She scowled to herself. Damn hormones, she thought. How could she have thought such a thing?  
  
The job was done. The nightgown was off. She closed her eyes, blinding her sight just slightly. Peaking through the narrow wisps of her eyelashes, she saw Draco gape at her.  
  
Blushing furiously, she squirmed in his tight embrace. If this is (noting the fact of how tight his pants got against her) how he reacted to seeing her in her undergarments, what would he do when he saw her naked?  
  
Squriming even more, he tightened the curtains around the bed; and she mildly remembered a wand and a silencing charm.  
  
Everything went by as a flash; the memory was in slow motion.  
  
She remembered vaguely that his tongue had reached inside her mouth; and that her hands had nearly pulled off his hair.  
  
He had 'gently' removed all she had left on; and taken her.  
  
She expected him to go right ahead to what was coming quickly; but to her surprise, his harshness went into foreplay.  
  
First, he had landed his hands on her neck, clutching her lips so hard that her legs had to be wrapped around at the ends of the beds just so Hermione could not fall.  
  
The night went by slowly enough; ending with him plunging into her just to end the torture.  
  
And a few moments later; they were laying side by side, their eyes closed, both of them with smirks on their faces.  
  
* Hermione's POV*  
  
I guess it happend a few hours after midnight; I just didn't see it coming. Last thing that had happend; me and Malfoy had just had sex; so I guess we thought everything was safe. I mean; wouldn't you? Anyways, I just saw green flash through my closed eyelids, but I didn't think of it much more than a dream, you know? But then I heard a click, and then a pop. And when I opened my eyes, I saw the most horrifying thing you could ever see. Dark blood in the color of liqiour against the bedsheets, the body next to me clutching my hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Avada Kedrava,"  
  
"Avada Kedrava,"  
  
"Avada Kedrava,"  
  
There were several tries until it performed at last.  
  
A gash of emerald.  
  
A gash of blood.  
  
A hand reached over and clutched another.  
  
Silence. Pure silence.  
  
Besides of course; the sound of blood. The smell of bone. The clearing of flesh.  
  
The frozen pleasure of seeing him frozen in midst, his body in position of pure agony; petrified, yet not quite. And then the dark wizard scrunched up his nose in disgust as he saw Draco Malfoy's hand placed inside the mudblood's.  
  
Lucius Malfoy winced; and slashed the wand in midair.  
  
"Apparate!"  
  
Pop.  
  
Silence.  
  
Shrieks.  
  
Awakening of the sleep.  
  
Cries.  
  
And right then, Hermione Granger knew that things would never be the same again.  
  
  
  
* 


	5. Epilogue

Endearing shades of gray exploded against the clouds once more; the sunlight was not beaming anymore, at least not to her anyway.   
  
"'Mione," a voice spoke, interuppting the thoughts that currupted in her mind.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
"Be right there," Hermione answered softly. As an impulse spoke in a sound of a door locking, she breathed again, trying hard to keep everything around her steady.  
  
Bringing a peice of hair behind her ear, she sighed, and walked downstairs slowly, her footsteps clanking hard on the peice of wood in the stairs.  
  
Step, step.  
  
Step, step.  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
Touching her stomach lightly, she bit her lip heavily.  
  
The thumping continued, like the rumbling of waters in a sea colliding with each other.  
  
She turned backwards as she heard her mother speak; only to invision the sad frown on her mother's face.  
  
"Honestly, her grades are very down; we have to do something."  
  
"What can we do? Having a pregnant bimbo living in our house? She's eighteen, Barb. If she doesn't decide what to do with her life after that Wizarding school; she'll have to go sometime. After all, after Christmas is over, her school will be over too." her father's harsh words struck her in a torture of shock and utter disbelief of another kind of hurt. Backing away, she blinked, and saw colors and shapes form beneath her eyelashes.  
  
Coughing loudly, she recieved an itch in her throat.  
  
Her parent's blurred faces quickly turned around, and looked at her with concerned impressions.  
  
"Hermione! Come down here," her father ordered stiffly as he noted the tears that were rolling down her eyes.  
  
"No!" she screamed; surprising herself.   
  
Her forehead was creating another form of dizziness, which blinded her mind.  
  
"Hermione Granger, come down this instant!" roared her mother.  
  
"You little- you son of a bitch!" Hermione screamed. Hermione watched in slow motion as her mother covered her mouth with the rimids of her fingers; gingerly looking at her with disgust and shame in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, you will not dare to speak your mother like that, do you hear me?" her father shouted.  
  
The pain gashed again through her thighs, into her stomach, and deforming into the crinkle of her head.  
  
"I said, do you hear me?"  
  
The voice sounded low; as if something was already occupied with her ears; something that blocked her hearing.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"No. I don't hear you."  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
Why was the noise still performing?  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
Stumble.  
  
Stumble.  
  
Fall, fall...  
  
_  
  
  
~  
  
"You mother fucking bitch!"   
  
BOOM.  
  
"Avada Kedrava!"  
  
SLASH.  
  
Beaming lights of green, beaming lights of green, beaming lights of green.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione Granger, accused of murdering one of our most content Ministry workers, with the most feared killing curse itself; Miss Granger, how do you explain yourself?"  
  
"Mom, stop crying! The dementors can spell fear."  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes?  
  
"We will give you five full seconds before we take you away, to explain."  
  
Breathe.  
  
"One..."  
  
Breathe.  
  
"Two.."  
  
Air.  
  
"That mother fucking bitch killed my-"  
  
"Three..."  
  
"He killed-"  
  
Sob.  
  
"Four.."  
  
"HE KILLED HIS SON!"  
  
"Five. What a load of rubbish, a waste of time! Take her away, the kiss will be ready in several minutes."  
  
"No! Mum! Dad! Don't let them take me!"  
  
The still figures of her parents sat in their chairs, and absolute silence followed the crowd.  
  
Her armpits were lowered as a humongous man carried her off of her seat, into the small bundle of Dementors.  
  
A cold rush came over her, her mind was spinning. She could hardly breathe; the pain in her lungs was so feirce that it cut away into her flesh, eating little bits of her skin. Happiness was gone, why was she even living?  
  
Stay happy, think of happy thoughts.  
  
She bit her lip, trying to think of anything that could decrease her saddened vibes of feeling.  
  
Draco's face.  
  
He had such a wonderful face. Hermione tried to picture the cold gray in his eyes, that stood out in his vivid pupils. His eyelashes, short and thin, framed against the shadow of his thin sleek eyebrows that were barely visible in the sense of his light colored hair. She sniffed, the hair was her favorite part. Silver, it hung from his forehead, giving him a perfect texture of manly beauty. And his lips, they were skinny and soft, although she could still feel the harshness of the prospect of kissing him again.   
  
A deam of hope ran through her, and suddenly the pain was gone.   
  
And for the first time in centuries, in the courtroom on the island whereas Azkaban was located, she smiled at the dementors.  
  
*  
_  
  
Droplets of water sprung onto her closed eyelids.  
  
Fluttering her eyelashes open, she yawned softly, blinking her eyes into vision.  
  
Two figures were sitting, one of them kneeling over with some sort of sponge.  
  
"Mum?" she whispered.  
  
"Hush, we'll leave you to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."  
  
Blinking again, the figures had vanished, and Hermione jumped up from the tight embrace of her pillows.  
  
The dream, it was so real. The colors; they were black and white, but every so often, when she turned to the dementors, they came into colors of shining black and silver.  
  
Coughing, she felt the sudden strike of her stomach, the kicking had began again. She sighed in utter relief.  
  
The baby was alright.   
  
The kicking exploded again, this time harder. Clutching it with her hands, she scrunched up her face, in the mere flash of the pain.  
  
It was as if the baby was trying to tell her something; but no, that was ridiculous. Perhaps babies in Wizarding heritage acted uniquely?  
  
No, that was impossible, wasn't it?  
  
She closed her eyes again, and black and white visions suddenly seemed to settle.  
  
A small figure that had her back to her was humming.  
  
"Uh, where am I?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
"You're in the past and future. Make any sense?" the small voice squeaked. The girl had not yet turned around.  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
"Mommy, you need to understand something," the girl said, folding her arms in stubborness.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"When two wizarding families that detest each other because of Wizarding or Muggle ancestory, connect in which of two traitors of the family, it is not usual," the girl spoke professionally, and Hermione smiled at her large vocabulary. It was as if the girl was a carbon copy of her.  
  
"Are you my daughter?" she said timidly.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Trinity."  
  
Hermione smiled wider.  
  
She nodded her head, waiting for her 'daughter' to continue.  
  
"You guys fell in love, right? But, you had a gut feeling that you didn't know all there was to know about Draco Malfoy. He's protected, Mum. He's watched. His father doesn't want him communicating with Muggleborns; and he wanted him to get insight on Harry Potter. He watched you and him all along, and knew one day you would once produce a child. A child, with excellent learning skills, and a devious mind. Evil and cleverness, just the thing to help the Dark Lord to get his powers back. A heir, Mum. But of course, Dad would protect you and me more than ever, he wouldn't let anyone touch either one of us. And the perfect way to get me? Get rid of Dad." Trinity took a deep breath, her hair swung behind her. Hermione wondered why she didn't turn around.  
  
"How come I had those visions? Of me, killing his father?" she finally asked, trying to keep the information that she had just recieved in.  
  
"I am a seer Mum. I managed to use my powers to transport the images to you," Trinity explained.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"I don't understand, sweetie."  
  
Trinity sighed, her brown hair swung again, and this time she managed to notice that it was rather loose. It felt creepy, talking to the back of her child. Why wouldn't she turn around?  
  
"Don't you understand Mum? The only way to change the destiny and keep you and me safe from the Dementor's kiss is to go back in time and change your fate."  
  
"But- you mean, this is the future? Why won't you face me, sweetie?" she asked, her voice wavering around.  
  
The girl turned around, and her mother let out a shriek of horror.  
  
Her face was scarred with slashes among her skin, and the only safe place were her eyes, which were seeping with blood.  
  
Hermione gulped down her fear, and realized tears were dropping into her cheeks, rolling off of her nose.  
  
This was her daughter, she said strongly to herself.  
  
She leaned over, and kissed the bumpy forehead of Trinity's, and smiled again.  
  
"Go Mum. Here." Trinity handed her mother a tiny clock with a knob in the back.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked her mother childlishly.  
  
Her daughter sighed and managed a grin; though her face contorted into more horidness.  
  
"Turn it eight times to go back eight years," she explained.  
  
"Wow, the future has such new technology..." Hermione murmered.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
She smiled again.  
  
"I love you," Hermione finally said. She could only see Trinity's head nod once again.  
  
Disappointed and confused that her own daughter did not return her gesture, she throughly turned the knob eight times.  
  
The swirling figure of her daughter moved away, and other damp colors carved into the willow of her mind...  
  
*  
  
Hermione screamed. The picture before her terrorized her greatly.  
  
Five hundred dementors (half of them, who she suspected to be Death Eaters) stood around her, forming a huge circle around her.  
  
A wave of them moved, and a path parted as a sudden POP! arrived.  
  
"Oh finally, Mummy dear has arrived..." a shrill voice spoke mimickingly.  
  
"Quiet, Lucius." another deadly voice spoke.  
  
Hermione took a breath. Another form of coldness rushed through her as she met the slashed gleaming yellow eyes of Lord Voldemort.  
  
It took a moment to examine his horrid face until she realized he looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, it is I. Did a good job of tricking into thinking I was a daughter, did I? Humph, you mudbloods are so easily controlled. 'I love you, sweetie'" he said coldly, his hissing triumph glowing.  
  
"It was you!" she screamed.  
  
"Of course it was I. By the time your daughter tried to warn you, I had easily taken over her body and regained her powers. Life is grand don't you think?" he murmered grimly.  
  
"Where is my daughter?"  
  
"I am your daughter." he spoke sarcastically.  
  
Millions of loud cackles exploded in the air, and Hermione could feel the coldness of the dementors waver a bit, which meant their sardistic cruelness was getting slightly amused.  
  
"She's dead, you silly little mudblood. Lord, may I do the honors?" asked a hooded figure from the front.  
  
"Of course, Lucius. You are to be rewarded after this; much better than Wormtail. While you are granded with the fame of returning the great Dark Lord, he will be your servant," Lord Voldemort spoke carelessly.  
  
A whimper arupted from the backround, which Hermione guessed belonged to Wormtail.  
  
She was crying now, there were no sobs to be heard, but the water that was seeping from her eyelids was unmistakable.  
  
"Now now, let's see the blood of Trinity Levidora G-Malfoy!" Lucius Malfoy shouted, waving his wand slowly across a small cauldron that the crowd was now peering over shoulders to see.  
  
Hermione choked into a coughing fit, as she saw blood escape from the air and sink into the cauldron. A huge fire exploded, and smoke wasped around everywhere.  
  
Everyone else but her seemed unaffected by this, but she could hear some scattered claps among the crowd.  
  
"Silence!" the Lord bellowed. Utter stillness set among the clan once more.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, shivering as the tears flooded along her face.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were smart, Miss Granger. I have your daughter's powers. Twice as much Parseltongue of course, and the markings of a true Seer. Now all I need is her blood to give me her strength and energy. I also need you, you filthy mudblood, to give me some of your blood to regain my cleverness. It has grown old over the years, I am afraid," he said, merely yawning at his essay form explanation.  
  
"Of course, my Lord, especially since there was none to begin with," Hermione stated sarcastically; speaking much more braver than she felt.  
  
Voldemort laughed, and grinning a toothless grin that made Hermione want to hurl right there.  
  
"Oh, and of course, a nice sense of humor. Oh you silly girl," he said, and put his fingers into the blood.  
  
A fluid motion overcame; for the fingers were now twinkiling in gold sparks, and flooding over his body. The blood was slowly decreasing from the small location, and Hermione watched in terror as it connected throughout his whole body.  
  
Everybody began clapping loudly, and some chanting. The dementors were now growing stronger from the sense of evil.  
  
"Strong incantement of Trinity, bring me your mother's flesh and bone," Lord Voldemort's voice bellowing loudly.  
  
Hermione backed away, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her ribs. As the stabbing pain continued as if thousands of knives were peircing into her skin, she screamed as she saw the blood drain into the cauldron; along with some of the remainders of Trinity's blood. It sprinkled in pure silver [Draco Draco Draco], than gold [Trinity Trinity Trinity], than pure red [Granger Hermione Granger].   
  
"No!" the scream belonged to her, and before she knew what she was doing, her arm reached the end of the cauldron.  
  
It exploded, and her brain was earsplitting with Voldemort's yells as the blood reached her whole body. It drained across her mind, and she felt drenched, and suddenly a burning sensation went through her brain.  
  
She pointed her middle finger accusingly at Lucius Malfoy, smiling a smirk that only belonged to [Draco Draco Draco].  
  
"Mother fucker!"  
  
She needn't say the spell, for the big gash of gleeming silver, green, and red splashed, and hit him, and he went crumbiling to the ground.  
  
Then the thumb pointed vaguely at Voldemort, and she yawned, raising her eyebrows and smiling sweetly [Trinity Trinity Trinity].  
  
He exploded into the ground, into shreds of dust.  
  
"Bitches!" the voice screamed at the mix of death eaters and dementors [Granger Hermione Granger].   
  
The index finger pointed at the cauldron, and it exploded.  
  
The load of hooded figures and faceless serenity endrusted into little tiny peices of glass.  
  
  
Hermione's body was bubbling with anger, the fire raged from her eyes and hit the several peices of glass. Screaming, a smoke of fire surrounded the area, and she fell backwards.  
  
Blinking, she found herself looking at a eight year old girl bushy haired girl with small glasses that stayed in the tip of her nose and gray eyes. She turned to her other side, and found herself staring into identical gray eyes, belonging to a certain silver haired man.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Uh, Mum? What's going on?"  
  
"Mum? What-?"  
  
"Uh, I guess you should meet your daughter," Hermione said smugly, trying to control the laughter inside of her head. What kind of a sentence was that?  
  
Draco sneered, but his eyes caught sight of the girl and he smirked.  
  
"Thank God she's beautiful. She's got my looks," he said smugly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pompous," she said.  
  
"Hey, do you still have that barbie doll?" he asked suddenly, not taking eyes of the little girl who was looking up at him with an identical smirk.  
  
"Aw, a mini-Malfoy smirk," Hermione said, gushing on her daughter rather than answering Draco's question.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but looked rather dignified.  
  
"Shut up Granger," he sneered.  
  
"Oh my God, why does this seem so familiar? Make me," she teased playfully.  
  
His lips brushed against hers, once more, and Hermione felt the odd rushing of the lust, and love, it felt as if it had been eternity since they would meet again, and Hermione never thought they would meet in the future. She frowned a bit through her occupied lips, thinking of the whole eight years she had missed out of her life. Oh well, she thought.  
  
"Ew, gross!" a tiny voice squeaked.  
  
They both turned around and saw their daughter wincing.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"Wait till you learn how you were made," Draco sneered back.  
  
"Malfoy!" shrieked Hermione, hitting him over the head.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Gawd, I hate loving you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Aw, gee thanks."  
  
Their daughter spoke again, her gray eyes shining brightly.  
  
"You guys are weird..."  
  
*** The End ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:  
  
Huh? Oh...right. I am so sleepy, I just finished this! Thanks everyone for reviewing! (As for the Avada Kedrava curse, I expect that if someone tries three times, it'll be worse than unmarked, besides, I can't do it without blood...) I love you all; you gave me a new record. 4 chapters and over a 100 reviews is a lot, so thanks for the big support. As you MIGHT know, Dec. 6 is my birthday, so just to let you know. (*cough* birthdaygreetings-inemail-oryou-shalldie *cough*) Uh, yeah. Anyways, I have to say this is one of the stories that I work very hard on (Never Been Kissed too), so I really hate flames because I tried my best on the Dark Arts items, which I think turned out okay, so please leave a review; I really appreciate feedback. I got this beta-read 6 times each chapter (except this one) ; and it was first written in hp.com with absolute careless grammer, and I am glad it all worked out with a extra Epilogue. In the original, they both died and had no child. I hope you liked the ending; I hardly ever state that a story is finished, even if it is, so this is a special one that I pay a lot of attention to. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and my best wishes to all; I hope you guys had a happy Thanksgiving and wish you a great December (and whichever holiday you celebrate).  
  
Hope to see you soon in another story,  
~S.A. Courtney   
**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
